<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home with you by QueenOfCarrotFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355450">home with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers'>QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ride AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, F/M, Femdom, Reading Aloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben reads to Rey while she warms his cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ride AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo After Dark, The Sub!Ben Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234402">The Ride</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers">QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is a scene from the epilogue of The Ride, a dark fic in which Rey and Ben, both serial killers, fall in love. The scene has been modified so it doesn't make explicit reference to events of that longer story, and you can read this without having read that fic.</p><p>I'm gifting this to flypaper_brain, my beta and my best friend, because she's awesome 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>‘Proceed,’ I said; ‘herein is the Amontillado. As for Luchresi --’ ‘He is an ignoramus,’ interrupted my friend, as he stepped unsteadily forward, while I followed immediately at his heels.</em>”</p><p>Rey gasps and lowers the book at the same time the muscles of her cunt clench around Ben’s cock, and he pauses his reading. She takes a deep breath, and then another one, and a bead of her juice drips down into the crack of Ben’s ass and joins the damp spot that’s been growing underneath him by the minute for the past half hour or so. Ben’s arms and legs are numb, and he’s desperate to move, to let go of the slats in the headboard to grab Rey by the hips and fuck up into her, but she wants him to read to her so he’s going to read to her until she tells him to stop, and not a moment before. He listens to the sound of her breath, and to the patter of the rain that falls across the roof.</p><p>She stares at his chin, willing her body back under her control, then she holds the book up again and nods.</p><p>“Keep reading.”</p><p>“<em>In its surface were two iron staples, distant from each other about two feet, horizontally. From one of these depended a short chain, from the other a padlock. Throwing the links about his waist, it was but the work of a few seconds to secure it. He was too much astounded to resist.</em>”</p><p>Rey loves Edgar Allen Poe, and “The Cask of Amontillado” is one of her favorites. She’s never explained her reasoning to Ben, but he’s sure he understands; it’s because she sympathizes with the one telling his story. Her life has been full of Fortunatos, full of men who smile to her face, who pretended to want to help her and be her friend only to turn around and hurt her. And she found a way to fight back, to rid herself of all these false men. Ben admires her for this, and he considers himself lucky to be the person she chose to be her partner in her life. He supposes he was like those men once, but he's different now. He only wants to be with Rey, who takes care of him and lets him take care of her. Like he is now, reading to her while she sits on his cock, so hot and soft around him; he’ll read until she’s ready, and then he’ll give her whatever she wants. </p><p>“‘<em>Withdrawing the key I stepped back from the recess. ‘Pass your hand,’ I said, ‘over the wall; you cannot help feeling the nitre. Indeed, it is very damp. Once more let me implore you to return. No? Then I must positively leave you. But I must first render you all the little attentions in my power.’</em>”</p><p>Sometimes she ties him up when they do this, which is nice - Ben feels safe when Rey ties him up, he’s gotten used to it, knows that she’ll be good to him, and he’s learned to enjoy not having to think about it. But today she didn’t, today it’s just him and her and the book. He remembers the first time they did this when she didn’t tie him, how it made him feel as though she really trusted him. It’s difficult, being inside her without being able to move, just waiting while she leaks and clenches around him, waiting and reading and trying to pretend like he’s not affected by it all, like he doesn’t want to throw her off and throw himself on top of her, to hold her down and make her scream. But that’s the point of the game, isn’t it.</p><p>“<em>‘The Amontillado!’ ejaculated my friend, not yet recovered from his astonishment. ‘True,’ I replied; ‘the Amontillado.’</em>”</p><p>“The Amontillado,” Rey whispers, setting the book aside. She places her palms against Ben’s chest and leans forward, speaks quietly against his lips. “I’m ready to come now.”</p><p>“How?” He asks, already loosening his grip on the headboard.</p><p>“On my back—” and before the words are out of her mouth that’s exactly where she is, on her back with Ben on top of her, exactly as he’d been imagining a moment before, numb arms and legs be damned. He holds her wrists up above her head and drives into her with thrusts deep and slow. He allows his weight to press down on her. He used to be careful about holding himself up, afraid that he would crush her, but she started to ask for it, for him to lie on top of her until it was hard for her to breathe. She said that she liked feeling that he could hurt her but knowing that he wouldn’t, and Ben kissed her and told her <em>yes</em> because he knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>They’re both keyed up after being joined together while unmoving for so long, but Ben does his best to draw it out, keeping his pace unhurried and slowing down even more when she starts to babble or when he feels her muscles beginning to tense up. </p><p>“Ben,” she cries out, “Ben, Ben, Ben!” She repeats his name, chanting it like a mantra while tears stream down her cheeks, and that’s when Ben finally gives in, reaches between them, and gives her what she desperately wants. She seizes up when she comes, a moment of silence broken only by the sound of the rain, and then she screams, a holy, unholy thing, and it’s only when Ben is done pushing her through it that he realizes he’s come, too.</p><p>They lie together afterwards, chilly on top of the bedclothes but warm in each other’s arms. Rey dozes, her head resting on Ben’s arm as though it’s a pillow, and Ben traces his fingers up and down her backbone. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She mumbles, surprising Ben. She’s more awake than he’d thought.</p><p>“Thinking about how good it feels to touch you,” he replies, his punctuation another slow caress up the soft ladder of her spine. “Wondering what my life would be like now if I hadn’t met you.”</p><p>She hums and rubs her face against his shoulder. “Silly thing to wonder about, since you did meet me.” She presses herself against him, her body flush with his. “Feels good to touch you too.” Her breaths slow again a minute later, and Ben follows her quickly into sleep, just as he would follow her anywhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please consider reading The Ride! But mind the tags, it goes to some dark places (although, as you can see, it ends happily). Title is a line from Hozier's song "In A Week."</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/flowerofcarrots">Twitter</a>, come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>